The Last Temptation Of Eve
by Cari7
Summary: Season 5, post "Life Of The Party", immediately after the "events" of that night... Mostly Eve. Disclaimer: I don't own any of them... it's all so sad.


**The Last Temptation of Eve-**by Cari Kinz

As the limousine turned out of the parking structure, Eve took out her compact and tried to see in the dim car dome light how mussed her hair might be. Considering what she had been through, she thought it looked pretty good. As she met her own gaze in the mirror, she couldn't help but smile.

She had achieved a personal goal after all, even if it hadn't been completely her doing.

She thought back to the moment when he walked into the office that first day.

She had seen pictures of course, even video from surveillance. They didn't do him justice.

This was Angel, finally, in the flesh, in the office, glaring at her because he knew exactly why she was there.

He'd accepted the offer that Wolfram and Hart had made him, was trying to wrap his mind around the idea of fighting evil, within evil. And not at all happy about the idea of having her looking over his broad shoulders while he was doing it.

And he was terrified. Not that it showed of course, if he even recognized it as fear. No, his handsome face had been a mask of complete and total confidence when he came into the room.

But she knew what he knew: He was walking into the lion's den and leading his friends in right along with him.

She also knew, that to him, he hadn't had a choice. And a man like that did not like to be cornered.

The fact that he didn't want her there and made that clear from the first day only made her job more fun.

And she knew one more thing then: She wanted him. From that moment on she had tried to work out in her mind exactly how to achieve that goal.

As it turned out, it was more difficult than she imagined.

The others believed that Angel was on the edge all the time. Teetering between good and evil. Control and chaos.

But really he was more in charge of himself than she thought they gave him credit for. Anger, aggression, lust… he kept all his emotions tightly leashed- more so than any man she'd known before. That was why Wolfram and Hart hadn't been able to turn him. Why they forged this plan to begin with.

She'd read the report on Angel. All of it- which was an impressive feat in itself, and one of several reasons she'd been chosen for her current position. She knew all of what Wolfram and Hart had done and tried to do to him in the pursuit of turning him.

None of it had worked.

While she was sure they'd never admit it, this plan was probably their last ditch effort. They were going to bring him under their control or destroy him in the process.

She wasn't a part of that plan so much as a tool to be used in the execution of it. A spy, a thorn in his side.

They weren't above using her as sexual persuasion either, but it had been decided that Angel probably would not be swayed by that. Considering they had tried it before using Darla, it was a good bet. Their focus instead was corruption on a different level. A level that went both higher and deeper at the same time.

Absolute power corrupts absolutely as the saying goes. And for all of his moral strength, Angel could be as vulnerable to the lure of power as anyone might be.

But, to her way of thinking, that vulnerability started with the baser desires.

She realized that his irritation with her was built on more than a little sexual tension and she did her best to cultivate it even more.

It wasn't a coincidence, after all, that she'd come into his apartment that morning, unannounced and while he was in the shower. All her talk about "releasing"… well it wasn't like she was trying to be subtle.

Of course, she hadn't expected the payoff to happen so soon.

Eve shifted slightly on the car seat. She was sore and a bit stiff but not unpleasantly so considering what had caused her discomfort. Not that Angel had been rough with her. On the contrary, he'd been surprisingly gentle. But, in spite of the expensive carpeting, his office floor was hard and she hadn't been kidding when she said he needed some release.

Maybe after the events of tonight's party, the Senior Partners would re-evaluate her role in the mix of corrupting influences. She was sure he was more than a little embarrassed by his actions so emotional blackmail was not a farfetched idea. It would be interesting to see his reaction to her if she suddenly announced she had "feelings" for him.

She sighed. It was a pleasant thought but knew it was just wishful thinking. Angel was smarter than that. He saw her for what she was.

Besides, she was part of a larger plan than Wolfram and Hart's and she doubted that spending anymore time in Angel's bed- or on the floor of his office- was in the cards her partner was dealing.

Giving a final glance at herself in the compact again, she put it away.

The car came to a stop. Eve got out, told the driver what time to pick her up in the morning, and made her way to her front door. It was late but she knew he'd be waiting for her.

"How was the party, babe?" Came the question before the door was even completely closed behind her.

Eve smiled. "Oh, it was… interesting." She said, turning to face him.

Lindsey stood in the living room dressed only in boxers. The dim light made his skin look pale and the tattoos adorning his upper torso stood out in stark relief.

She was momentarily reminded of the tattoo on Angel's back and deliberately pushed it to the back of her mind.

"Interesting huh?" he grinned at her. "Tell me it was a huge bomb and the Senior Partners want Angel's head on a platter."

Eve slipped off her shoes and walked toward the bathroom. "Actually, it looked like it was headed that way. But then Lorne… well it's a long story. If it makes you feel any better, The Archduke of Sebassis did order Angel's execution at one point. But it didn't work out."

"Huh. Oh well, I want to do it myself anyway." He said coming into the bathroom. Slipping his arms around her waist he nuzzled her neck. "I was waiting for you to get home." He whispered.

Eve stared at the two of them in the mirror for a moment. She had entertained the thought of telling him what had happened, stressing of course the idea that she had been completely under the effects of Lorne's influence.

But looking into his eyes now, she knew she couldn't do that. Lindsey hated Angel. Completely and totally hated him. It wasn't like he needed more of a reason to carry out his plan. Telling him what had happened would make him angry… and it might hurt him too.

The truth was she cared about him. Very much. She'd been around the block, never mind how young she looked and pretended to be. She'd know many men, seen things at Wolfram and Hart that even Lindsey couldn't comprehend. Yet, she did care for this man. More than any other person she'd ever known. More than she thought she was capable of. It was why she was willing to risk everything for him and go behind the Senior Partner's backs.

No, she decided as she looked at him, she wasn't going to tell him. What had happened between her and Angel on the floor… and desk… and couch in his office… well that was better left there, for everyone concerned. Especially her.

Besides, it wasn't like it was ever going to happen again… So why not make it a delicious memory that she could keep all to herself?

"Ready for bed?" he asked her kissing her shoulder.

Eve smiled. "I think I'll take a long bath." She pulled out of his embrace and started the water in the tub.

"I'll wait for you." He said with a smile.

Eve kissed his cheek and began to gently herd him out of the bathroom. "That's sweet. Um… it's just that…"

"What?"

She kept her eyes lowered. "The party… the music was really, really loud and all…"

"Ok, and?"

"I… sorta…"she hesitated a moment.

"I have a… headache." She said finally and closed the door in his face.


End file.
